Patience
by Mayumi
Summary: Sometimes... all you need is just a little patience... yaoi... R&R! MitMiya...


Title: Patience  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Mayumi  
Genre: Romance? Yaoi  
Pairing: MitMiya  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Yes? = I don't think the admin'll see… er… Liete-san's site-y… if she ever does get it up… ^^ babble and ffn! ^^ yay~   
Email: mayumi_chan_is_me@hotmail.com = now accepting flames!   
Warning: OOC-ness… ^^ misspelling… typos… grammar mistakes… OOC-ness… Mitsui POV… hahahahaha… always the same I guess…  
Author's Notes: Waaah! I'm sleepy… ^^ hahahaha… I finished a fic! _dances a jig_ I hope you like it… but then… ^^ if you don't… it's okay… I didn't think anyone would anyway. Hmm… ^__^ the stupid title doesn't have anything to do with the stupid fic. ^^ It'll have to do I guess… ^^   
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and it's characters do not belong to me. ^^ yay!   
  
This is dedicated to Liete-san _glomp_ who is celebrated her 17th birthday on the 31st of May! ^^ _snuggles_ ^^ yaaaay~   
And to Naddy-san because she's simply divine... And! I can't forget... Natasha... dearest... I'm sorry... . I didn't have a gift for you... wah~! 

  
  
There he is again. Staring at her like she was the only person on the planet. It's like I'm not here. He doesn't notice me. I'm here by his side, pretending to be his best friend and he doesn't notice me.   
  
He should know how much it hurts to be just friends with the one person you truly love. He should know what pain it is to see that person with someone else. He should know what heartache it is when there's only one person you seem to care about but that person doesn't even see you.   
  
That's what I feel for him.   
  
That's how much he hurts me.   
  
And that's how much I love him.   
  
It's a surprise to find out how deeply I, Mitsui Hisashi, former gangster can love. And I am deeply in love with a man. A boy I love so much that I wanted kill him that I wanted to see him dead so that he wouldn't be here to torture me anymore. To make my wounds heal. But I could never tell him the real reason why my gang dueled with him. I only made it out as if I wanted to hurt him because he took away what was supposedly mine. Which he did. He did take away something that was mine. But it's not my fame, it was my heart.   
  
I look at him wistfully as he looks at her with the same pensiveness. I waved my hand in front of his face to catch his attention, to bring it back to the one who truly deserved it. But… I wonder… do I truly deserve love?   
  
"So… Miyagi…" I voiced out, trying to distract him from the belle of his dreams, I can hardly contain the irritation I feel, "we're in practice, you shouldn't stare at your precious Aya-chan you know. You ARE my partner and I want to do some exercises and not stare at her beautiful ass, no matter how tempting it might be," though yours is more appealing I dare say.   
  
He shrugged at me vaguely, "Mitsui-sempai," he addressed me with a hint of sadness in his voice, "do you know how painful it is to love?" I patted him on the back.   
  
"I know it hurts, but we need to practice," and I need to have your full awareness back on me. And not to that... that… girl.   
  
After practice however, he tried to make a pass at her, I looked on as he asked if he could walk her home, trying to see if she would reject him or not. She shook her head lightly saying that she still had to go and tutor someone and she didn't want to bother him. He begged her though. And even she couldn't resist his charms. He was irresistible in a way that some people Mightn't Imagine.   
  
I couldn't help but follow them, stealthily creeping behind them, checking to see if they were to do anything suspicious, to see if they were to do anything that would jeopardize my chances with him. They walked quietly for a moment as if savoring the time shared. But it didn't last long as Ayako broke the silence between them.   
  
"Look Miyagi, I like you… very much but… I can't like you that way…" So she decided to be brief. And ouch, that has got to hurt. Miyagi tried to speak but his words were broken and he spluttered like a car that was about to break down. He couldn't understand and I couldn't understand either.   
  
Why did she turn him down?   
  
Ayako sighed as she turned to face Miyagi, "Ryota, I'm sure you're a great person and I really do like you, as a friend. Because a person already loves you and I already love another. I don't think it'll work out if I'm with you but I don't feel more that friendship for you right?" She tried to reach out for him but his eyes conveyed deep hurt and betrayal.   
  
He tried to smile but it was a bitter one, "and who is this… fellow?"   
  
"It's Akagi-sempai, Ryota, he's the one for me…"   
  
Miyagi bent his head knowing he wouldn't compare as much as the Gorilla, "Wakatta," he murmured and decided to make a run for it. My eyes followed him, I knew I couldn't follow him or he'd find out that I was stalking him.   
  
And for a while I stared at nothing until I heard a soft voice call out my name, I looked up to see that she had found me and her eyes showed nothing but kindness, "Mitsui-sempai… I know… that you love Ryota… I can see it in your eyes… please take care of him… I don't think I can help him now that he knows about my crush on Akagi-sempai, I doubt he'd want to talk to me… anytime soon… that idiot…"   
  
I nodded slightly and smirked, "yeah, he is an idiot. Now if you don't mind, I'll go and beat some sense into him," I lifted my hands immediately as I saw her large paper fan looming overhead, "figuratively speaking of course."   
  
She folded her arms and said smugly, "now don't you forget, if you hurt him I will hurt you. He's my friend. A very dear one and though I won't ever be in love with him, I love him." She smiled as she went on her way.   
  
I always knew that that girl was too observant for her own good. Now I know that I like her. She's cool. No matter how much I did hate her.   
  
I nodded as I looked up above, gazing at the multitude of stars. I made my way home, knowing that… I'd have my chance if I gave him time to overcome the heartache. I can save him. I am his friend after all… perhaps… he'll let me rescue him…   
  
You know, the more I think about it the more I'm starting to wonder where my non-romantic gangster self has gone to…   
  
***  
  
It's a new day.   
  
It's a damn Sunday.   
  
We don't have practice on Sunday.   
  
I woke up damn early… on a Sunday… for nothing. And no practice means I can't see Miyagi. And even if I did visit him he'd think he was hallucinating since we don't go around visiting each other. Now isn't that lucky?   
  
But then, it wouldn't hurt if I stopped by his house… by chance right? There's no misdeed in passing by…   
  
And so I set out on my journey, the trip going there spent with a head full of excuses to be used. The best I could come up with was… 'I wanted some person good to practice with' and if he did mention Rukawa I'd just say, 'Rukawa's a block of ice man, who'd want to play with him?' And maybe it isn't such a good idea… but I'm going through with this. I will not chicken out!   
  
I'm a man, not a mouse.   
  
But as I knocked on his door, I felt like I was a mouse, because I was shaking as hard as a mouse that was just chosen to face a cat and had already known that he was to lose. A kindly old lady, whom I presume to be his mother, opened the door.   
  
"Is Miyagi Ryota there Oba-san?" I asked politely, smiling slash smirking at her in, if I do say so myself, a charming manner.   
  
"Oh! Are you his friend? Please do come in, I think the boy needs to lighten up, he's been moping around since he came home last night…" she opened the door widened to let me in, "Ryota! A friend is here to see you…" she yelled into the seemingly empty house. When she received no reply she turned to Mitsui and smiled at me apologetically, "I apologize for his rudeness, I'll lead you to his room. I'll leave you to deal with him… I don't know what to do with teenage boys really, I think it'll be better if I leave the matter to you…"   
  
We then walked a short distance from the hall to his room which is upstairs. She rapped at the door and then left with gentleness all over her face as if she completely trusted me to lead her son out of depression. I don't know what I can do though.   
  
"No Kaa-san… I will not leave the house…" Miyagi mumbled wearily as he opened the door slightly, his eyes grew as he saw who I was and I smirked.   
  
"Hey shrimp, your mother let me in."   
  
He shook his head once and blinked, "Mitsui-sempai? What are you doing… here…?"   
  
"Well, I was looking for someone to play basketball with you know, since I don't wanna play with our ice block of a super rookie, you're the only one good enough to play with me…" his eyes flashed with doubt for a second or two. I beamed at him, "but now, I gotta help you through your depression. So either you let me in or I force myself in and strangle you till you talk."   
  
He hesitantly let me in.   
  
"So… what's this I hear about you being too… sad? To do anything?" I began and I plopped down on his bean bag chair.   
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," he muttered, going to his bed and hitting it face down. He then cuddled his pillow and looked like an adorable but very pathetic little boy.   
I laughed a bit, "does this concern a certain curly haired beauty?"   
  
"I don't see why this is any of your business," Miyagi huffed showing how affected he was.   
  
"Well I care because I'm your team mate."   
  
"Well if you weren't a guy then I'd say you cared for me more than a friend." He frowned and crossed his arms. I was thankful my face didn't register the shock I was feeling, "anyways, if you have to know… Aya-chan rejected me. But I still don't know why it's any of your concern."   
  
I go to him and give him a brotherly half-hug, "don't worry. There's plenty of other fish in the sea… come on! Let's play basketball! I'm sure that'll wash away the pains."   
  
He shook his head despairingly, "I don't wanna go. Can't a guy wallow in self-pity alone? I'm sure it's okay right?" he tried to push me off.  
  
In that exact moment, I couldn't tell what happened exactly, I lost balance, fell on top of him, my lips landed on his, something akin to fireworks going off in the back of my head.   
  
What I could say is… he was freaked out. He shoved me off him, drove me out of his house, and literally kicked me to the curb.   
  
Maybe he saw the fireworks too…?   
  
I gathered myself off the ground. Still in a daze I wandered listlessly around for the whole day.   
  
***   
  
He evaded me like I was the plague.   
  
We're practicing basketball and he took Yasuda as a partner for the passes. Fine, I can play that game. I pick Shiozaki to be my partner for the practice then since he stole Shiozaki's partner.   
  
I played with so much ferocity that Shiozaki eventually became terrified and asked Akagi to change partners with him. I don't mind. I peeked at Miyagi for a moment. He didn't seem like he was having much fun. I guess… when you don't have inspiration to play… it just seems… bland. But he has inspiration! He wants to be the best point guard in Kanagawa right?   
  
"Hey guys, don't you think Miyagi's playing really badly today? How is he supposed to be the number one point guard? Was it all just a bunch of ****?" I said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Even Rukawa's fans stopped cheering.   
  
"Are you provoking me sempai?" Miyagi turned to face me, a fine eyebrow lifted in the air, "because I can take you on. Right here right now."   
  
"Oh… so you wanna get suspended off the team? Well then Mister Bigshot, let's see you become number one point guard while you're suspended," I smirked at him, smug. I knew I was right. He glared at me.   
  
"You think you're so good at everything… you know what? I hate you!" Miyagi yelled. He inhaled and exhaled and then pasted a smile on his face, "I do. I hate you because… you just had to come barging into my business… kiss me… and then… make me forget Aya-chan… and think of you… round the clock, twenty-four seven, all day, everyday! You know how annoying that gets?"   
  
The lull of the crowd was interrupted by murmurs. The numerous faces looking left and right, some disgusted, some impassive, some approving. I didn't really take much notice of who they were… I didn't care. All I cared about was the person in front of me.   
  
"I loved Aya-chan you know. I still do… and what amazes me is the fact that I got over her… so fast… because of you! You! The very same person who tried to kill me back in the days… the very same person whom I used to hate… and now I don't even know what I feel for you… because it's too goddamn complicated… and it only started with ONE kiss. ONE!" he couldn't continue anymore as I placed my lips on his. Covering them completely, reveling in their sweetness. I broke it off slowly. The fireworks were still there…   
  
"Well… that makes that two…" I whispered cheekily. His eyelashes fluttered softly. He licked his lips, appearing kitten-ish.   
  
I couldn't think anymore as he pressed his lips upon mine.   
  
Talk about a happy ending.   
  
-The enD-   
  
Are you know convinced of its flammability? ^^ _bow_ R & R pleaaaase?   
  
Sorry if I don't got much to say… I'm so terribly sleepy… _sigh_ ^__^ oh well! _glomps everyone anyway_   
  
  
  



End file.
